ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers Ultra
Transformers Ultra is an animated series based on both the Transformers Universe Video game Plot The Decepticons have intercepted and shot down the Autobot spaceship Arclight (which was on its way to Earth to refuel due to the Autobots having stocked up vast amounts of energon on Earth during the war on cybertron), causing the surviving Autobots crash-land on Earth (mostly the United States) aboard escape pods. The debris from the Arclight rained across the North America continent, while the Decepticons's ship, the Leviathan invaded Central City and the Decepticons began attacking to the humans in order to draw out the Autobots and Optimus Prime. This incident prompted the president to order "a national state of emergency and the total evacuation of eleven major cities." Optimus Prime contacted General Freeman, who provided these Autobot refugees with a base of operations. In return, the Autobots vowed to protect human civilization from the Decepticon threat. Autobots 'Optimus Prime: ' the noble and chivalrous leader of the Autobots. 'Bumblebee: '''a young Autobot scout-turned-warrior '''Prowl: '''An experienced militia and police officer '''Ironhide: '''battle hardened veteran '''Jazz: ' Optimus Prime's good friend and right-hand man. 'Sideswipe: '''pilot '''Arcee: '''reliable soldier '''Ratchet: '''The Autobots' medical officer '''Wheeljack: '''mechanic '''Hound: '''commando '''Bulkhead: '''Demolitions '''Cliffjumper: '''Autobot freedom fighter. '''Warpath: '''Defender '''Perceptor: '''dedicated astronomer and physicist '''Meltdown: '''Guardian '''Front-Line: '''vigilante '''Catapult: '''assassin '''Anomaly: '''scientist and soldier '''Doubletake: '''A Cybertronian police enforcer and former Decepticon '''Ripraw: '''hulking warrior '''Showdown: '''gladiator '''Macro: '''mechanic '''Triage: '''medic type '''Overclock: '''master spy '''Monsoon: '''rainmaker '''Sparkscape: '''supporting soldier '''Swagger: '''samurai '''Outsider: '''antisocial lone-wolf '''Autotroopers: ' the cannon fodder of the Autobot army 'Cameo: '''Fighter '''Bombast: '''A heavyweight explosive specialist '''Smokescreen: '''eager young Autobot recruit '''Ultra Magnus: '''Optimus Prime's second in command '''Hot Shot: '''young Autobot warrior Decepticons '''Megatron: '''the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons '''Starscream: '''Megatron's second-in-command '''Soundwave: '''expert spy and hacker '''Shockwave: '''Megatron's first lieutenant on scientific endeavors '''Breakdown: '''a powerful and brutish Decepticon warrior '''Airachnid: '''a devious female Decepticon '''Knock Out: '''a Decepticon medic '''Dreadwing: '''an expert in explosives '''Makeshift: '''a Decepticon Shifter '''Skywarp: '''spy '''Thundercracker: '''mechanic '''Brawl: '''a Decepticon commander '''Switchblade: '''a ruthless and brutal Decepticon Commander, Captain of the ''Leviathan and has his own armada of Flight Vehicons. '''Swindle: '''supplying the Decepticons with weapons and ammunition '''Duststorm: '''a Decepticon warrior '''Conduit: '''frightening spiritual killer '''Shellshock: '''A soldier and a career killer '''Derail: '''explosives expert '''Deadheat: '''motion manipulator '''Astraea: '''risktaker '''Mismatch: '''A raging brute '''Hotwire: '''arms dealer '''Drive-By: '''an assassin '''Rampart: '''a walking fortress '''Flatline: '''A terrifying master of the elements '''Diabla: '''scout '''Firebreaker: '''Specializing in recon, stealth, and hacking '''Pandemic: '''Decepticon Warrior '''Vehicons: '''a legion of identical Decepticon foot soldiers that make up the bulk of Megatron's army. '''Barricade: '''a hunter '''Contagion: '''Decepticon Warrior '''Rollcage: '''a loud and lethal Decepticon Humans '''General Freeman: '''a United States military officer aiding the Autobots in their fight on Earth. '''Josh Sharp: '''a teenage rocker who joins the Autobots against the Decepticons, His Autobot partner is bumblebee '''Blythe Baxter: '''Josh's love interest '''Fisher Biskit: '''a wealthy, business minded man who joins forces with the Decepticons to gain more wealth and power. Category:Hub Shows Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Hub Network